


Bring Me Home

by dimpled_halo



Series: After all this time [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Los Angeles, M/M, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, a tiny bit of - Freeform, this is mostly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/dimpled_halo
Summary: A few months after reuniting in Chicago, Harry and Louis take a big (messy) step in their relationship.





	Bring Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a heads up that this is a continuation of a fic I posted last week. To read the first part click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10793190). Enjoy!

  1. **_The happiness of sitting together at the window and simply looking out._**



 

There’s a lot Louis has learned about Harry since he saw him all those months ago in Chicago.  Some things haven’t changed since those days they were teenagers in love ten years ago.  Like how he wears his heart on his sleeve and isn’t afraid to express his feelings.  The way his eyes shine so bright every time Louis looks at him, or how soft he is.  

Then there’s the new things Louis has come to love about Harry.  Like how passionate he is about music and songwriting and how he’ll hole himself up for hours at a time when he’s got an idea and won’t leave until he’s got it all down.  How warm and comforting he feels wrapped around Louis every morning, and how husky and sexy his voice is when he first wakes up.  How hot Harry’s body gets when he’s turned on the way that he is right now as he’s sitting on Louis’ cock swiveling his hips into circles.  His head is thrown back, his curls touch Louis’ shoulder as he nips at his neck.

“You feel so good like this baby, so tight,” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear making him whine in response.  Harry is one of the most patient people Louis knows and that even extends into bedroom activities.  They’ve been going at it for over an hour and Harry’s been on edge, close to the brink, but wanting to hold off on his release as long as he can.  Louis, on the other hand, has already come twice.

Harry’s body is shining with sweat, he’s sticky and warm and he smells like a wet, musky, sex god.  Louis just wants to lick him everywhere, taste him for all eternity.  He makes another attempt at reaching for Harry’s cock but Harry slaps it away, yet again.  Louis nibbles on Harry’s earlobe instead.

“Come on love, let me make you come.  You’ll feel so good,” Louis purrs.  Harry bites onto his quivering lower lip.  Drips of sweat are trickling down his forehead, and a crease settles between his eyebrows as he concentrates.  Harry’s a stubborn bastard, another thing that hasn’t changed in ten years.

Harry shakes his head, “Not yet.  I love this, love being filled up by you,” he pants, his voice desperate and full of yearning.  At that Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s waist, thrusting inside of him once,  _ hard _ , making Harry groan.

“Fuck!”

Louis’ hands roam Harry’s torso as he continues to fuck into him slower.  Louis feels his own orgasm making its way to the surface again.  Again.

The sun is starting to set, the glow of the light makes Harry’s skin sparkle as they continue to make love, facing the window of Louis’ condo overlooking the LA city skyline.  After a few more thrusts, Harry’s hand stops Louis.  Their movements cease, and very carefully, Harry stands up letting Louis’ cock slide out of him with a wet slurp.  He walks over to the window, lowers himself a bit as he puts both hands against it, arching his back as he sticks his ass out as an offering.  Harry looks over his shoulder, his eyes meet Louis’ and they’re so dark Louis can barely see the green in them, his face is flushed and  _ so  _ fucked out, his lips bitten raw and it just takes Louis’ breath away.

“Okay, Lou.  I’m ready, please make me come,” he says, voice pleading and so, so needy Louis needs to squeeze the base of his dick to keep himself from coming.

That’s all the permission Louis needs.  He jumps from the couch he was seated on, over to where Harry is.  Without another word, he slides himself into Harry again placing one hand between his shoulder blades.  Once he’s bottomed out, Louis’ other hand grabs a hold of Harry’s hip and begins to snap his hips against him, punching out the most beautiful sounds from his boyfriend.

“You want people to see how bad you want it, don’t you?”  Louis growls, Harry’s breath hitches at the words, and a whine passes his lips which only urges Louis on.  Louis’ hand trails up to Harry’s hair and he tugs on it, bringing his back against Louis’ front.  “You want them to see how well you take it, isn’t that right baby?” He whispers into his ear and Louis can feel Harry shiver as his breath hits Harry’s skin.

“Yes, oh god yes,” Harry pants, and Louis drills into him harder as if to make his point.  

“Let’s show them how good you are for me baby,” Louis says as he resumes his punishing rhythm, making sure to angle his hips just right.  

“Louis!  Oh god!”

Louis tugs on Harry’s hair harder making his boyfriend keen and groan in pleasure.  Another new thing he’s learned about Harry.

“Come for me Haz,” is all Louis says before Harry’s body begins to twitch and he’s coming, white hot spurts flying and landing on the window before them.  A few more thrusts and Louis is filling Harry up with his own come.  

Louis kisses Harry’s shoulder, his neck, his ear as he whispers praises and helps him come down from his high.  “You did so well, love.”  

Harry turns around and they’re kissing languidly against each other as they lean against the window, not caring about the hot sticky mess they’ve left behind.  Louis knows it will be a bitch to clean later, but all he cares about now, in this moment is kissing Harry and making him feel how much he loves him.

“I love you so much,” Harry says against Louis’ lips.  His voice sounds sleepy, like he’ll fall asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

Louis smiles, kisses him on the tip of his nose and says, “I love you too...I’m gonna miss you.”

Harry’s face falls a little at that.  “It’s only going to be a few weeks Lou, you’re going to meet me in London and then we’ll get to explore the city like tourists.  It’ll be fun.”  Louis knows Harry is trying to cheer him up, but Harry’s smile doesn’t reach his eyes.

“I know that, but this is the first time we’ll be apart for this long since Chicago,”  Louis wraps his arms around Harry tightly, “I’m not ready to let you go just yet.”

Harry rolls his eyes fondly, and Louis nuzzles into his neck making Harry giggle.  “I’m not either Lou, but if we can make it 10 years, three weeks should be a breeze.”

Louis makes a grunting sound and just burrows his face deeper into Harry.  Harry kisses him on top of his head.

“Come on Lou, let’s go shower and order dinner.”  They both step away from the window and look out.  The sky is a billow of purple and pink swirling into the darkness that is making its way over the sky.

With a sigh, Louis follows Harry into his en-suite.  He’ll worry about cleaning the mess they made later.

The next morning Louis is startled awake by a frantic Harry.

“Louis, I’m gonna be late!  Have you seen my other boot?”

Louis grumbles as his eyes flutter open.  The sun is way too bright and it’s way too early.

“Fuck Haz, what time is it?”

Harry is bent over looking under the bed, his perky bum is a slight distraction. “It’s time for me to go!  The car is waiting for me outside and I’m gonna miss my flight if I don’t find my damn boot.”

Louis would laugh, but he thinks better of it.  The last thing he wants to do is send his boyfriend away pissed off at him.  He rolls out of bed and helps Harry find what he’s looking for.  

“Found it!”  Harry calls from the living room and when Louis walks out of the bedroom Harry is hopping on one foot trying to get his shoe on.  

This time Louis can’t hold it in and he lets out a breathy giggle.  When he’s finally got both shoes on his feet Harry walks over to slap Louis playfully on his chest with an indignant look on his face, “It’s not funny Louis!”

Louis only manages to laugh more and wraps his arms around Harry, “Oh I love you so much, you know that?”  He kisses Harry on both cheeks, and then on his lips.  It’s soft and sweet and hopefully enough to last him for three weeks before he gets to see his boyfriend again.  Louis sighs.

Harry pulls away, “Alright, I gotta go baby.  I love you.  I’ll call you when I land, okay?”

Louis nudges Harry, “You better.”

Harry smiles, dimple out and Louis tries to commit it to memory as much as he can.  He knows he’s probably being ridiculous but he doesn’t even care. He’s gonna miss his boy and he’s going to whine about it as much as he wants.

With one last lingering look, Harry turns around with suitcase in one hand and his carry on strapped to his shoulder.  Louis finds himself staring at the door long before Harry walks out of it.  He decides he’s gonna mope around and binge watch shitty television since he’s got the day off anyway.

After eating cereal in bed for breakfast, Louis finds himself caught up in an episode of K _ eeping up with the Kardashians _ when he hears his front door unlock.

“Good Morning Mr. Tomlinson!”  Louis startles at first, until he remembers that it’s just his housekeeper, Renata.

Louis comes out of his room again to greet her, “Good morning Rennie, I completely forgot you were coming today.”

Renata smiles, “Do you want me to come back later?”  

“Nonsense, let me get out of your hair, I’ve got some errands to run anyway,” Louis insists.  He throws on some shoes and washes up before heading out the door.  He knows he doesn’t really have to leave whenever Renata comes over, but he doesn’t want to feel like he’s hovering over her while she does her job.  He prefers leaving her alone to do what she needs to do in peace.

Louis decides to do some grocery shopping, since he doesn’t have much food left, and he doesn’t have his lovely boyfriend to cook for him.  Louis cooks sometimes, but he doesn’t have the time or patience to make a full meal, so he’d rather get the quick stuff like pasta, mac and cheese, sandwiches, etcetera.  That or just do takeout, but if Harry finds out all Louis has been eating is takeout he’ll probably lecture Louis again about the importance of having a healthy home cooked meal and the amount of sodium levels takeout food contains.  He loves him so much.  .  

Harry and Louis don’t live together.  Even though Harry sleeps over nearly every night and most his things have migrated over, there’s some sort of unspoken thing between them.  Louis thinks it has to do with the fact that they’ve technically only been together for a few months, but everything with Harry has felt so good, so right.  Since that weekend in Chicago they’ve been pretty inseparable.  Harry spent the day in LA with him after Louis had to take a last minute flight for a work emergency, and once Louis’ work stuff was settled he joined Harry back in Chicago for the promo he was doing there.  They got to really explore the city, ride the L train, experience the Chicago nightlife.  It was wonderful.  When they both came back to LA, Harry pretty much just never left, except when he had a show here or there.

Kiwi’s album was finally out, and it was wonderful.  It was so well received with so many rave reviews, it even made it on the Billboard Alternative chart.  All was going well for Harry and his band, and now they were embarking on a world tour.  Louis couldn’t be happier for him even though he’d love to have his boyfriend with him all the time.  He’ll learn to manage, he knows it, he just feels like their little honeymoon bubble has been burst and now they’re forced to face reality.

The sound of a text notification shakes Louis out of his thoughts.  It was Harry letting him know he’d landed.  Louis decides to call him instead of responding.

“Hello?”  Harry answers almost immediately as if he was waiting for Louis’ response.

“That was a quick flight,” Louis comments as he continues to load his cart with essentials.

Harry chuckles, “Well yeah, it was only about an hour.”  The rest of Harry’s bandmates were already in San Francisco.  Harry, wanting to be with Louis as long as possible, decided to fly out the morning of their show.

“Move in with me,” the words flow out of Louis’ mouth so easily, and thoughtlessly.  It’s like they had been hanging on the edge of his tongue for weeks now, and Louis just finally pushed them out.  The suddenness of it catches Louis off guard, but at the same time he feels his shoulders relaxing knowing that he’s finally able to say it.  Louis is the type of person, typically, that has a bit more trouble with expressing himself, but Harry has just brought out this new side of him that makes him not give a fuck and just throw caution to the wind and just tell Harry how he feels about him, show him everything he means to him.

“What?” Harry’s breath hitches, and he’s gone completely quiet, waiting for Louis to repeat the words.

Louis smiles, “I said move in with me Haz.  You pretty much live with me already, we might as well make it official, don’t you think?”

“Yes,” Harry interrupts Louis.  “Yes, let’s do it.  I want to.  So much.”  Louis can hear Harry’s smile over the phone, and it makes his stomach flutter.

“Yeah?”

“I’d love nothing more, Louis.”

Louis exhales loudly, “Good, me either.  Okay, well I better hang up before I start crying in the middle of the grocery store.”  At that Harry laughs, and they promise they’ll talk about the details later before they hang up.

There’s a sort of spring in Louis’ step after talking to Harry, and he’s never been so happy buying groceries before.  As he heads back to the car with a cart full of food he gets another text.  Louis pulls out his phone excitedly thinking it’s Harry again, but instead he finds a text from Renata.

_ Mr. Tomlinson, I just wanted to let you know that I accidentally scratched your window trying to scrape something off of it in case you wanted to call Johnny over to come take a look at it. _

At the realization of what Renata had to scrape off the window, Louis’ face heats up in complete mortification.  He takes a screenshot of the text message and sends it to Harry.

_ L:I’m never gonna be able to look at Rennie in the eye ever again. *blushing emoji* _

_ H: OMG *monkey covering his eyes emoji* _

Louis laughs at Harry’s response.  At least he won’t have to face this embarrassment alone.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments or come say hi on [tumblr](https://dimpled-halo.tumblr.com/). Also if you liked this fic please reblog [this](https://dimpled-halo.tumblr.com/post/160751457194/dimpled-halo-bring-me-home-author) post :)


End file.
